Azmutt
'Joey is standing in Azmuth's with Azmuth.' Joey: "So, what are you doinng with my watch again?" Azmuth (Working on the Awesomatrix): "I'm TRYING to install a clock." 'An electrical surge comes out of the Awesomatrix and it hits Azmuth. Azmuth gets blasted into the closet.' Joey (Running over): "AZMUTH!!!! Are you ok?" 'A Vulpimancer comes out of the closet.' Joey: "Azmuth?" Theme Song Joey: "Azmuth? Is that you? More like Azmutt" 'Vulpimancer growls and jumps out of the window. Joey runs toward the window and jumps out. He slaps the watch.' Joey (Alien): "Knawledge! Let's dogfight Azmutt." Random Civilian: "Thats not what that means!" Knawledge: "I know, its a punn." 'Knawledge runs up to Azmutt.' Knawledge: "Here boy, good boy." 'Azmutt punches him away.' Knawledge (Getting thrown into the side of a building): "Hey, I thought training dogs to fight each other was illegal." 'Knawledge gets up and looks at a big, thick Streetlight.' Knawledge (Picking up the pole): "Ahh man! He's too far away. Wait, I have brain powers. Now by the velocity of the launch and the muscle power my species can generate, I'm guessing by the Vulpimancer's speed and the time I've given it to run away...I'm guessing I will have to do this!" 'Knawledge throws the pole and in it hits the Azmuth. Knawledge runs over with his super-speed.' Knawledge: "Azmutt, you need to get changed back...QUICK." Later, In Azmuth's Lab... 'Azmutt is on a table.' Joey (Now Human): "And then...poof, he was like this." Ben: "Hmmm, thats intresting. It's not strange though, Azmuth has turned into different DNA forms do to Omnitrix, or in this case Awesomatrix, feedback." Joey: "Yah, but what really peaks my curiousity is why he turned into a Vulpimancer." Ben (Sweating): "Yah, umm...I wonder that to, bye!" 'Ben runs out of the room.' Joey: "This family just gets weirder and weirder." Later, That Night... 'In another one of Joey's dreams.' Cloaked Man: "What you think you know, is not what you know, you just want to believe that you know it, my part in the mystery, is not over, seek me out, come into my mind..." Joey: "Whats that supposed to mean, Riddler?" Cloaked Man: "Nothing is over until it is done." Joey: "I'll find you!" Cloaked Man: "If your feeling lucky, woof." Joey: "That's not even the way you say that phrase!" Cloaked Man: "H." Joey: "What?" 'Joey wakes up, sweating like crazy.' Joey: "What does, H mean?" 'Joey heres a crash and a window break.' Joey (Running Toward the Lab): "What was that?" 'He see's a big hole in the window and the cuffs holding Azmutt to the table are borken. Joey jumps out the window and slaps the Awesomatrix.' Joey (Alien): "TenTen? I thought he was locked? Who cares, time to fire fight claws, with electronic mechanical weaponry designed for bounty hunting." 'TenTen lands near Azmutt, who is eating all the meat he could from a deli.' Fat Tetramand Chef: "No, not the salami, or the sausage links, NONONONONO!!!!!" TenTen (Firing Missiles at Azmutt): "C'mon buddy!" 'Azmutt goes flying through the shop.' TenTen: "Like a boss. Now Azmutt, lets have some common decency for meat." 'Azmutt runs through a milk factory and spills all the milk.' TenTen (Aiming his guns and missiles): "Ok eating a few meats was bad, but this just got personal. FOR MILK!!!!" 'TenTen hits Azmutt like twenty times and he turns back to normal.' TenTen (Reverting back): "Oh, so all you needed was a beatdown?" Azmuth: "Yes, and now that I am back to normal. Your clock is finshed." Joey: "Oh yah thats cool but...Azmuth, your naked." Azmuth: "AAHHHHH!!!!" The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Random Civilian (cameo; first appearance)) *Ben Tennyson *Fat Tetramand Chef (cameo; first appearance) |-| Villains= *Azmuth (Vulpimancer; first appearance as antagonist) *Cloaked Man (dream) |-| Aliens= *Knawledge *TenTen (JOEY 10) Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10